Rewriting History
by maybeweare
Summary: One night in Neverland, Regina gets a visitor - the true love she abandoned years ago. Fairy Queen is eating my brain. This is a very mild M. For Avery.


"It's you."

The words were breathed so softly and Regina was so close to sleep that it was a wonder she heard them. It was mostly the moonlight that caught her attention – the moon was so big and so bright over Neverland, and it streamed into her tent when someone lifted the flap and crept in. Regina rolled over to see her visitor. "It's me," she replied, holding out a hand.

Tinkerbell instantly took it and crouched down beside Regina. "I never thought I'd see you again."

Regina had thought the same. There was a part of her that hoped the fairy would turn up in Storybrooke after the curse, but she wasn't with the others in the convent or anywhere else that the mayor could think to look. She knew now that Pan had cast a similar protection spell to the one Cora had used, keeping his island safe.

Regina sat up, bringing one hand up to stroke the soft skin of Tinkerbell's cheek. "Tink," she whispered, her eyes alight. For the first time since Henry had been taken from her, she felt something like hope.

"The boys have all been talking about the invaders," the fairy explained. "I had to come see for myself. I could feel you, that you were here."

Their magic had always been fairly explosive when combined, so Regina wasn't surprised to hear that Tinkerbell had sensed her presence. She was more surprised that she hadn't felt the same, but she'd been so worried about so many other things that the fairy had been able to sneak up on her.

But now the worry melted away in Tink's embrace. The familiar feel of being wrapped around each other instantly relaxed and heated Regina, and she caught the blonde's lips as if no time had passed. As if all the reasons why they'd separated didn't matter anymore. And maybe they didn't. Regina was a different person now, and maybe Tink was, too.

"God, I missed you," Regina sighed, burying her face into the fairy's shoulder and breathing in the airy, floral scent of her.

She didn't even ask if the blonde had seen Henry. There would be time for that. Right now all she wanted was to have Tinkerbell as close as possible, to pretend it was years ago once more. Tink coaxed her out of the crook of her neck to look at her, and Regina knew that no one had ever looked at her with as much love as the fairy.

Certainly no one else had ever looked at her with so much forgiveness.

"Regina," Tink whispered, tears rising to her eyes. "My love." She leaned in to kiss Regina again, and the brunette raised her hands to cup the fairy's face, thumbs at the ready to catch the falling tears.

There was nothing more either of them could say, nothing simple and meaningful enough. Regina knew that in daylight they'd have to have a long talk, that she had a lot to apologize for, but now wasn't the time. She sank back down onto her makeshift bed, bringing Tinkerbell with her, hands quickly going to the laces down the back of the fairy's dress.

"Regina," Tink said again, almost a whimper.

Regina gave the fairy a small smile, although her eyes revealed so much more emotion than she knew. "Let me make it up to you," she begged. "Let me be yours again."

Tink stroked a hand through Regina's hair, which was so much shorter than she'd known it but still so lovely. "Mine?"

"I've never been anyone else's." And it was true. Regina hadn't opened her heart to anyone since Tinkerbell, and she had to admit that the reason was mostly that she still wasn't over the fairy she'd pushed away. "I still love you."

The blonde helped Regina get her out of her dress, her smile brighter than the older woman had ever seen it. "I never went a single day without loving you," she replied, and between the two of them they made quick work of Regina's pajamas.

And then they were up against each other, barely anything between them. Regina didn't care that the island was full of dangers, or that a handful of her least favorite people were in tents mere feet away. She just wanted to be ever closer to Tinkerbell, and she stole another kiss as she tore at the remaining undergarments and slipped one leg between the fairy's to get as near to her as possible.

They stayed there for a moment, unmoving, just soaking up the feel of being together again. Regina let out a shuddering sigh, overwhelmed by the feel of Tink's body, her magic, her love, her desire. They still fit together perfectly after all this time. Tink still squirmed when Regina raked her nails at a certain spot above her hip. She felt the same beneath Regina's palms, and when the older woman slipped a finger into her, her lips fell just slightly parted in the same way.

They'd always had to be silent, their moments of pleasure stolen in secret, and Regina struggled to stay that way when she felt the fairy's hand dip between her thighs. She let her breathy, quiet pleas drown in Tink's thick curls as they worked against each other in perfect unison. Whether it was something to do with their magic or if it was something more personal, Regina never knew. What she knew now was that no one she'd been with since she left Tinkerbell had ever been so in tune with her body.

When the fairy finally had her desperate for release, Regina knew without a doubt that they would crash over the edge as one. Tink kissed her as she always did, swallowing the sounds that Regina couldn't fight back any longer.

They fell asleep together as they so often had, but this time neither snuck away in the night, called back to her duties. For the first time, Regina woke with Tink's eyes on her, the fairy watching her sleepily.

"I'm so glad you didn't leave," Regina whispered. She didn't dare speak at a normal volume, hearing the rustlings of the little camp waking up around her and knowing that an unexplained conversation in Regina's tent would probably mean one of the Charmings charging in with a sword. She was not about to let them interrupt her.

"I'm so glad you came back," Tinkerbell replied, shutting her eyes and nuzzling closer.


End file.
